Cinco Versión Danno
by eminahinata
Summary: Cinco cosas que Danno ama de Steve. Slash.


**Titulo: **Cinco (Versión Danno)

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Palabras: **848

**Fandom: **Hawaii Five-0

**Pareja: **Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia: **Slash

**Universo: **Verso McDanno

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen: **Cinco cosas que Danno ama de Steve. Slash.

**Notas de Autor: **¡Hola a todo mundo! Nuevamente, yo aquí con mi colección de drabble/one-shot. Pues bien, una hermosa lectora sugirió la continuación de mi anterior fic: _Cinco_. Por lo que aquí les traigo la versión de nuestro rubio precioso. Así que gracias a **Yvarlcris**, **Jazmingirl**, **Yuzuki12Hotaru**, **Vismur **y a **TessMc**. Mi computadora no me deja jugar el video. Cosa fea, no la entiendo. Es tan temperamental –suspiro-. Espero sus comentarios y que tengan una bonita noche. ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Cinco (Versión Danno)**

By: eminahianta

.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco<strong>

Danny río suavemente, recostado sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, pasando la yema de sus dedos en las líneas de tinta negra que marcaban los musculosos brazos de Steve.

Le encantaban los tatuajes. Según él, lo hacían más atractivo, acentuando la personalidad del castaño. Tan fuera del orden. La forma en que creaban patrones y como la piel de esa zona es tan sensible a su tacto. Beso el hombro, consiguiendo un suspiro de Steve, quien se retorció bajo su peso para acomodarse entre las almohadas, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Danny sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el otro hombro y siguiendo con su recorrido por el brazo de su amante, escuchando con satisfacción el ronroneo de su pareja.

Su Steve es un gato grande. Y que era lindo.

**Cuatro**

El detective rubio suspiró con indignación, no sabiendo exactamente como sentirse al respecto.

Hace una hora, éste turista coqueteo descaradamente con él en medio de un interrogatorio, pero como era un profesional lo dejó pasar. Pero no. Steve tuvo que hacer su demostración de _macho alfa_ marcando su territorio. Y, bueno, Danny no podía molestarse seriamente por ello. De cierta forma le excitaba que el castaño estuviera dispuesto a ese comportamiento. ¡Pero muy diferente era cuando la _mitad _de la isla está presente!

El detective nunca había sentido el rostro tan caliente en su vida, ni siquiera cuando su madre lo encontró a los quince años con su mejor amigo en una posición _muy_ inapropiada y ésta había saltado como loca por toda la sala. Pero que no era el caso. Kona y Jenna estallaron en carcajadas y los policías de Honolulu se ruborizaron apenados. Qué decir del turista, quien parpadeaba y abría la boca como un pez fuera del agua, totalmente en shock. Bueno, ¿y quién podría culparlo?

Steve piso el suelo, fulminando con la mirada al pobre desgraciado y amenazándolo con lanzarlo de algún edificio si se _atrevía_ siquiera a _ver_ a _**su**_ amante (énfasis en "su"), voltearse y besar a Danny como si quisiera succionar sus pulmones por la boca.

Danny no supo donde esconder su rostro ruborizado después de que el moreno se alejara con una sonrisa de suficiencia y con todas las miradas en su espalda.

Una hora más tarde, en su oficina mientras llenaba los espacios vacios del papeleo, Danny no sabía cómo sentirse. Estúpido neardhental macho alfa. Sonrió con cariño.

Por otro lado, ¿no debería sentirse ofendido por ser considerado la _hembra_ en la relación?

**Tres**

Steve era un hombre de acción, pura testosterona y adrenalina adherida a su piel. Y era algo que a Danno le encantaba, ya que era todo lo contrario a él. La única acción que tuvo sobre su vida fueron las peleas, no, discusiones verbales con todo el mundo. Era un _diplomático_ por naturaleza, muchas gracias. El diálogo antes que la violencia.

El punto era: es que Steve es el sinónimo de aventura y peligro, moviéndose constantemente.

A Danny le hacía sentirse vivo, aun cuando se quejaba constantemente por ello. Pero sólo por apariencia. Así que cuando lo reprendía, lo hacía con cariño y entre líneas un "gracias, fue divertido". Y era por eso que el moreno sólo le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas de tonto.

_Idiota._

**Dos**

El rubio sonrío adorablemente desde la puerta de la cocina hacia la playa, donde su amante y su hija se divertían en el agua, persiguiéndose uno al otro.

Él amaba como Steve hacía sonreír a su monita, a su pequeño sol.

Decidió no interrumpir, tarareando felizmente hasta la nevera y extrayendo el bote de helado de vainilla para empezar a preparar unas copas a sus dos personas especiales. Recordó con cariño como el "tío Steve" paso a ser "papá" en algún momento, en como su hija buscaba consuelo en los grandes brazos del moreno y las risitas cómplices que compartían.

Amaba que Steve amara a Grace como si fuera su hija y que Grace amara a Steve como si fuera también su padre.

**Uno**

El comandante tenía muchas expresiones y su favorita −aparte aquella llena de placer, cuando él era el que otorgaba dicho placer− es la de cachorrito pateado. Es tan adorable y Danny no podía resistirse cuando la usaba para pedirle cualquier cosa. Como el sexo.

Pero la que amaba, sobre todas, es aquella cuando el hombre más alto lo ve como si fuera la cosa más preciosa en la superficie de la tierra, que sin su presencia el hombre moreno no podía seguir viviendo. Que era su salvavidas y que sin él no había sentido de que el cielo sea azul o porque los cuerpos se adhieren a la tierra, ¡o lo que sea!

Al rubio lo hacía sentirse especial, deseado, amado, _necesitado_. Y no podía evitar ruborizarse bajo la atenta mirada y sonreír de esa forma tonta. Amaba al frustrado, al militar, al torturado, al nostálgico, al vengativo, al posesivo y sobreprotector, al tierno. Porque eso era Steve y el castaño era de esa forma. Con todo y sus locuras de Super Seal.

Porque él amaba todo lo que era Steve.


End file.
